The present invention relates generally to improved means and methods for optically recording and/or reading, data on disks, and more particularly to improved means and methods using reflector means for selecting and following data tracks thereon, for providing improved pivot-mount means for this reflector means, and for monitoring such pivoting.
In recent years considerable effort has been expended to develop improved methods and apparatus for optically recording and reading on a suitable medium because of the unusually high recording density Potential offered by optical recording. Examples of various known methods and approaches are revealed in the following references:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,216,501 8/5/80 Bell 4,222,071 9/9/80 Bell, et al. 4,232,337 12/4/80 Winslow, et al. 4,243,848 1/6/82 Utsumi 4,243,850 1/6/81 Edwards 4,253,019 2/24/81 Opheij 4,253,734 3/3/81 Komurasaki 4,268,745 5/19/81 Okano ______________________________________